


Uso e Faavavau

by BrePlay



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrePlay/pseuds/BrePlay
Summary: Warriors loves the heck out of Wind, adoring his time with him, until suddenly he begans to ignore him, making him anxious of what he did.
Relationships: Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Uso e Faavavau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anita_Deity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Deity/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, hun! Have a blessed Christmas today!

Warrior noticed that Wind followed him around a lot. Of course, at first, he thought that it was the occasional "He must be shy and follows me because he seems comfortable around me", and then it became constant. Not that he didn't admire the attention as usual, to where Twilight groaned inwardly every time he bragged about his title as Captain or when Wind followed him and was in awe with his graceful sword fighting, but it seemed like everywhere he went, Wind followed like a little lamb. (Think of him as Mary but a guy and the fact he doesn't know that nursery rhyme.)

As of late, Wind had begun to distance himself from him which concerned Warrior. Whenever he tried to talk to him, Wind ran off in the other direction, and when he tried to approach him, he scooted a good twelve inches away. He didn't understand why. He tried asking the others, but they also had no clue. He never believed that he should worry too much. Maybe, the little sailor just wanted some space from him; he knew that he wanted to prove to the others that he was just as strong as them, that he wasn't just some helpless little child that needed to be babysat while the older boys fought. Maybe, he just wanted to study his fighting style. But then again, he always talked to him about his cute little family that consisted of his kind grandmother and his adorable little sister and the things they did before his quest while they took breaks with training.

Maybe…

He didn't want to be around him anymore.

This made him panic. Did he do or say something that upset Wind? If so, what did he say? He really, really hoped he didn't say anything offensive to him. Time would have his head for it. Of course, he was very careful when speaking with the others. When he joked about Twilight's country life, he accidentally took it a little too far which ended up with Twilight throwing him into the river like the time he wrestled an aggressive goat. An hour after he blew off steam, they apologized and forgave and forgot, then joked around like brothers once again. Now, he felt that he had really done it this time.

One day, as they settled down to rest for the day, he had to slip past Time who stood looking out at the lake, knowing that Wind told him what happened (whatever it was), as quietly and discreetly as he could. He was taught stealth by the remaining Sheikah warrior, Impa, and the Queen, Zelda, who was dubbed Artemis for the time being, and man did he think he was good at it.

Yes...you read that correctly, Anita.

He _thought_ he was good, but in reality, he sounded like he was dancing on and tripping over glass bottles. Heck, it sounded like someone—Wild—dared him to drink ale again and attempt to sneak past Time in a horrible state. However, the last time that happened was hilarious because Warrior was screeching sea shanties in Wind's Hylian fluently in nothing but his underwear, though the eldest Link looked more disappointed and was secretly disowning them. But who cared? It was glorious!

Time pinched the bridge of his nose. "Warrior..."

"How did you know it was me!" Warrior popped out of the bushes in extreme panic.

"You sound like a Moblin in a porcelain shop," Time answered.

"Okay, that's dramatic."

"Like you and your women problems."

"Time, we're not pointing fingers here."

"Okay, if we're not, then why were you sneaking past me?"

Warrior slowly looked down at the bushes he stood in. "Uh...I was taking a whizz."

Time glared at him. "In the bushes?"

"Yes?"

"On the ground," Time continued, still glaring at Warrior.

"Yes."

"Army crawling with a wet spot in the front."

"We don't question it." Warrior quickly covered his front with his scarf.

"That you're a grown man whose doing his business on the ground?"

"Yes! Because I'm a grown man! I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, and you can't judge me."

" _Your father_ wouldn't judge you," said Time. "I, on the other hand, can because I am no one's father...and, I would like to keep it that way..."

"Dishonor on your cows, Time—"

"Go change, goddess dang it!"

And, with that, Warrior dashed off. He snuck into the trees, diving head first into a bush. As he opened the leaves, he found Wind talking to Four while Four worked on his craft. They were out of earshot, so Warrior couldn't hear their conversation, but Wind went away with a bucket. _Oh...Well, I worried over nothing, I don't think._

"Warrior, what are you doing in the bushes?" asked the last voice he wanted to hear.

_Legend…_

"Taking a whizz," Warrior repeated. 

"Crouching in the bushes—"

"DON'T JUDGE ME!" 

A week passed by, and...Wind was hanging around Four almost every hour of the day. He completely avoided Warrior at all costs, pass him as if he were invisible. Now, whenever he attempted to talk to him, the others would stop him and usher him away. He never felt this upset before. He really must've hurt Wind, but he didn't even know what he did or said. He swore he didn't do anything that offended him. Was it a joke he said the other night, or was he too tough with him and he hurt him accidentally while they were rough housing? 

He tried not to let that get to him, but the fact that his little buddy wasn't even looking at him made him feel so hurt. He couldn't even address the problem without him ignoring him like he was never there, like he never existed. Heck, he tried asking Four what was wrong with Wind, and he, too, kept his distance. Going to the others didn't help either as they wouldn't say a word. Instead, they would change the subject. Warrior had no choice but to cease the situation of the young sailor and discuss a new topic.

During his watch at night, Warrior felt overwhelmed with anxiety and sorrow that tears silently slipped down his cheeks. He desperately tried to wipe them away, but they continued their river until he began to hiccup and sob quietly to himself. He really didn't understand why nobody would tell why his friend was avoiding him. He must've done something that made him too upset for words. Oh, how he hated the thought. Why was everybody distancing themselves from him?

_What did I do?_

The early afternoon scrolled by as he looked over the green, flowery hills in blank silence. His eyes and cheeks were still a little red. Even after his shift, he still laid awake crying. He didn't mean to hurt poor Wind, but if only he remembered what he did, then he could apologize to the kid properly. He wanted his little friend back. He was quite happy to have someone look up to him. Others would kind of turn him away or despise him because he was favored by Queen Artemis, but to have a young child see him as a role model, to learn from him and be inspired by the little things, welled up his heart with warmth. Now, with the harsh silent treatment occurring, Warrior's mind ran wild. He did brag about his title quite often, he was a little cocky about his skills, and he often fought with Legend over small things. Maybe, that could be it? He didn't know.

Wind and their companions always laughed when he and Legend bickered at each other, making those ridiculous bets and whatnot. Even Time had a good laugh at them. Wind also seemed so invested in his stories, asking him questions upon question in which, of course, he gladly answered except when there were some that made him a little afraid, revisiting those memories during the war. He was respectful and didn't press further. He loved watching him train or brawl against enemies, starry-eyed and lost in the battle while jumping and happily cheering him on. That always brought a smile to his face, and now...he felt empty. If he were being honest with himself, he thought of him as a little brother; he just didn't tell him that. He liked the idea of having a little brother tagging along with him. He liked when he pretended to be asleep only to stay up with him on his shift and just talk about silly things. Just having him around made his day internally. To lose that…

"Hey, War!" called out a familiar voice.

When he glanced behind himself, he found the sky blue tunic with a white lobster motif running to him.

"Oh, you're talking to me now?"

_Well, geez, why do you have to sound so bitter?_ To be honest, he had no control, but he knew he sounded childish.

Wind looked down in shame, almost as if he was going to cry himself. Oh crap! "I'm sorry I was avoiding you, Warrior...I-I didn't mean it. Sky told me that you seemed upset earlier. He told me that the way I treated you was wrong. Jeez, even Twilight gave me a light scolding about it, and that was still painful to hear..."

"It's fine, really," Warrior said, getting up, but Wind stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not," said the sailor. "I didn't mean to hurt you, War, honest to Hylia. I was just afraid." Warrior cocked a brow. "Afraid of what?" he asked. 

"Uh...slipping a secret?" 

"That's why you gave me the cold shoulder? I swear if Legend ate something of mine—"

"No, nothing like that," the boy laughed. He reached into the small bag but hesitated for a moment. He seemed a little nervous about what was in the pouch. Warrior waited ever so patiently, only tilting his head in slight confusion but in suffocating curiosity. Wind finally sucked in a breath of confidence and pulled out...a medallion? The medallion was brilliant in gold, decorated with the whitest pearls the sea could provide, with a gorgeous silk blue ribbon, allowing it to hang proudly and shine in the sun. "It was this."

"A medallion?" Warrior questioned, now puzzled of why this was the secret.

"Yep!" cheered Wind. "Four helped me make it for you."

Warrior immediately felt the tears arising in his eye but blinked them back to replace them with surprise. Wind avoided him for all this time... _to make this for me?_ But, what for?

He noticed something engraved in the front of the gold. Thankfully, not only was he fluent in Wind's Hylian, but he was capable of reading it with ease. Unfortunately, he could not translate the words that stared at him.

_"Uso e...faavavau?"_

"Yes," said Wind in approval as he handed him the medallion. "I love all of you guys with all my heart, but you were the one that made me feel like I actually had an older brother."

_An older brother?_ Oh, he really didn't want to get emotional. He just got emotional last night; he wasn't ready for a second wave of tears. But... _that's what he thinks of me?_

"You...really think that?" he managed to choke out. "You...You think of me as a brother."

"I wouldn't give that to you if I didn't," Wind said, then looking at the grass beneath his boots in shame for what he had done to him. "I didn't want to upset you when I ignored you. I was a little nervous about calling you 'uso' for a while, and so, I got the idea of making a medallion for you to express that."

_That's what "uso" means…_

"You always were so kind to me, played around with me no matter how tired we were from battling our enemies, and came to talk to me when I felt lonely," he continued. "Sure, the others did the same, but they also agreed that no one hung out with me as much as you did."

Warrior clutched the medallion tightly, trying so desperately to hold everything back.

"Then, I found the medallion in my head," he spoke, "a medallion that honors you as my uso. That's why I engraved the phrase 'uso e faavavau' in it. Because we're brothers forever, even when apart."

The young boy was rammed into suddenly and picked up like a child, being squeezed tightly to where he couldn't breathe. Then, he felt his shoulder dampening and trembling, hearing the faint sobbing.

"Thank you..." choked out Warrior, unable to hold his happiness in anymore. "Thank you, little brother..."

Wind paused for a moment as he heard those words. _Little brother...I'm his little brother._

And he never felt happier.

They both never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> *Uso e faavavau means "Brothers Forever" in Samoan. "Uso" is the slang term for "brother" to show affection towards someone who is close to another.


End file.
